A Few Years Down the Road
by raybow
Summary: Sam and Rachel have chosen to continue their relationship even as she goes back to New York, but will love keep them together?
1. It's Always Hardest to Leave

**A/N So this is a little side project, I am still working on my Quinn/Buffy fic. I am waiting for my friend to finish editing it before I post anymore chapters. If anyone is reading that one. But I've been noticing the samchel action on the show and I have to say that I really like it. So I decided to try my hand at a short fic, this fic is on tumblr too. This should only be like 3 or 4 chapters long. Enjoy! If you're more into Brittana and Faberry check out "Her Destiny" which centers on both. **

It all started when she left for Broadway once again, and had no idea what to do with her new boyfriend Sam Evans. He had been cooking her dinner, and talking about how he wanted to go to school, and teach physical education somewhere. He was so eager, and had been thinking about applying to OSU.

"That is great Sam, but we need to talk," she said, nervously.

Sam had turned to her and smiled, because he knew this was coming, he sat down across from her at the table and looked at her with the gentle look, "Rachel it'll be okay, we'll figure this out," he had said, and then he took her hand.

"My experience with long distances relationships hasn't been good," she admitted, "I'm going back soon, now that New Directions has Will and I need to do something that will make me happy,"

Sam's smile fell a little, "Rachel, I care a lot about you," he admitted.

"I don't doubt that, you know that I care for you too Sam," Rachel began, "I just think we need to be adults about this, you've never had to try and maintain one," Rachel explained, she pulled her hand back when Sam sighed.

"Neither do you," Sam reminded Rachel, she looked up at him in confusion.

"Finn and I were going to embark on a long distance relationship but he," Rachel's voice broke off as she looked down at the floor. Sam stood up and moved to her side of the table, where he knelt on the ground and pulled her close, his strong arms wrapping around her.

"I know Rachel, I know," and that is how the conversation ended, with Sam comforting her and the two of them forgetting their troubles in the bedroom.

But now it was time for Rachel to leave for the airport and she had no idea what was going on with Sam who hadn't mentioned it since. But now he was driving her to the airport and the car was quiet, his eyes on the road ahead.

"Sam?" Rachel asked in a small voice.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, he looked over at her for a moment and smiled, he always smiled when he looked at her, and she grinned back.

"I think it's time we talk about what you want to do, now that I am returning to New York," Rachel said, she waited to hear him either get mad or tell her they should break up. But he remained silent. She looked over at him, and his face was scrunched up in concentration.

"Can we talk when we get to the airport, I'll get a gate pass and we can get a coffee before you get on the flight," Sam asked, breaking the silence.

"Sure," Rachel agreed, "I guess that's okay,"

So they waited until she had checked her luggage and they got through security. They made it through security and were holding hands, walking through the terminal. Rachel was trying her best not to cry, holding his hand for what could be the last time. Right now they were a couple but that could change once they both talked. Not to mention, she wouldn't see him for a long time. She looked over at him, and bit her lip. He looked sad too, his eyes met hers and he didn't smile at her this time. He just sighed.

Soon they sat down in a cute little cafe inside the terminal, each with a cup of coffee and looked at each other.

Rachel started to talk, "I completely understand if you feel as if we can't do this, I'll be busy and so will you, Long distance relationships rarely work out, and I wouldn't be able to return to Lima as often,"

"I don't want this to end," Sam said, his green eyes shining, "I know you're scared of whatever this is, and that you have bad history with long distance relationships but Rachel, I think this is worth a try,"

Rachel looked at him in awe, he was smiling at her, "Sam…"

"If you don't want to try, then we won't, because I get your point of view. But I also know that you deserve someone who loves you, and I love you," Sam said gently.

Rachel almost dropped the coffee she was holding, as she looked at him in surprise, "I, I love you too Sam," Rachel breathed, holding back more tears. He was making it hard to go get on that plane.

"I don't want you to feel as if I am ever holding you back Rachel, I want to support you," Sam continued, smiling slightly.

"If you want to try, then I guess I want to try," Rachel smiled back, she reached out and took his hand in hers, "I really want to try,"

"That means that you can't go and date other people, if you feel like you need to explore you have to be honest with me," Sam said sternly, "It might break my heart but I love you, and we can work through things like that,"

Rachel nodded in understanding, "Same goes for you,"

"I am so going to miss you," Sam had tears in his eyes, he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss, she closed her eyes and let any unshed tears fall.

All these years and this is not the man she thought she would be kissing goodbye as she went to follow her dreams. The small part of her heart that always would belong too FInn Hudson was present as she kissed her boyfriend. Not in a bad way. She was happy with Sam, and glad she got to know him. But she still could mourn the loss of her first friend, her first love, and the person who showed her how to be confident.

She also cried because she would miss her boyfriend, she would miss seeing him every day. She was so glad he wanted to try though, with no forseeable time of when she would be back to Lima, if she would be back. But she pulled her had back and he smiled at her, because this was life, and it would be hard, but right now she was happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 WEEKS LATER

Rachel was the lead in a new show, written and expected to be a big hit. She barely had time for anything because the rehearsals took up most of her time. It was a completely new show, so it had to be perfect. She was the lead, and she had to work extra hard thanks to her flop of a television show.

The crew had told her that she needed to build her rep back up, and that her name couldn't drag them down. Yes it was true that her stint as Fanny from Funny Girl had gotten rave reviews, but the television show had overshadowed her previous success. However her talent had secured her this job. She was also living with four other people. Blaine and Kurt had returned to New York before she had, and secured a loft like the one they used to have. Brittany and Santana had moved in to save on rent. The whole place was sectioned off into curtains, she had her own curtained off area, but she could hear everything everyone else did.

It was hard living with two other happily married couples. Santana and Brittany barely fought, and were surprisingly private. They would spend hours in their curtained section, not making a noise. Brittany was also the meaner of the two. Santana was a huge dork around Brittany and it was adorable.

Kurt and Blaine had loud sex and would often make out on the couch. They were so turbulent and often fighting and making up. But they were her close friends and often their to help her when she needed comforting.

But they made her miss Sam even more. A part of her wondered what it would be like to wake up next to him every morning, and whether or not he missed her like she missed him. He had applied to OSU and was busy working at McKinley still. They would text daily and skype every night.

But sometimes it wasn't enough, she wanted to hold him, kiss him, just be near him. She didn't know when she would be able to go home again, and it had only been a little over a month. For now though, she would be fine. No matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

6 MONTHS LATER

It had been six months since she had seen Sam in person, and she wasn't sure how she handled it. She had temptations sometimes, and she knew he did too, because he was a very honest person. Right now he was talking to her on the phone about one of the temptations.

"She was flirting with me and she was way cute, but you're hotter, and I love you so of course I wouldn't do anything, because I like, love you, you know?" Sam asked.

Rachel smiled. Sam was a sweet and honest man. He told her he loved her all the time, and never lied, she knew she was lucky. She loved his simple mind, and big heart. It made her happy to have someone like that in her life.

"I know Sam, I love you too," she replied with a smile.

"I love you more," Sam teased, she let out a sigh, she wanted to see him.

"i'm so sorry I can't come home for the holidays, but our show is doing so well and we have to continue on the broadway circuit," Rachel said sadly, her voice filled with regret, "I wanted to see you for Christmas and Hanukah, make you some latkes,"

Sam chuckled, "I wanted to do more than try your cooking," he said in a playful tone, "But it's cool Rachel, you're following your dream,"

Rachel choked up, "But I miss you so much," she fought back tears.

"So are you about to cry again?" Sam asked.

"Probably," Rachel admitted, sighing, "I am definitely about to cry actually," her voice rose. She was in the hallway of the loft for an illusion of privacy. She hugged herself.

"Just go inside the loft then," Sam insisted.

"How do you know I'm not in the loft?" Rachel asked curiously. She had just gotten home when she decided to call Sam before she went inside. She wanted to hear his voice. She hadn't told him she was in the hall.

"Because I'm just good at guessing, now go inside," Sam's voice was soothing, "I love you, go inside,"

Rachel sighed, "I should go inside, I have to start dinner, it's my turn to cook for four other people tonight and if I make something vegan again, Santana is going to kill me," Rachel explained as she unlocked the door to the loft.

She entered the loft as she heard Sam's soft chuckle, surrounding her like he was actually there. She smiled softly, and looked into the loft to see if anyone else was home tonight.

Sam was sitting on the couch, in his red polo shirt and a smile on his face. Rachel still had the phone to her ear. but she stood there staring at him in complete silence, her mouth dropped to the floor. She let out her breath and then a squeal, running over to him almost dropping her phone as she pounced on him.

"SAM!" She cried out, landing on his lap, she wrapped her arms around him and grinned broadly, looking at her boyfriend who was smiling back with eagerness.

"You can hang up now," he teased as he pressed the END button on his phone, "I take it you're glad to see me?"

"Yes," Rachel laughed, as she rested her head on his shoulder, "You have no idea how much I missed you,"

"If it's anywhere close to how much I missed you, I think I have an idea," Sam whispered, his hands stroking her hair, "Because I missed you so much I had to spend my Christmas bonus on a flight here to come see my talented girlfriend,"

Rachel looked into his green eyes, and smiled, she leaned in and kissed him, it was a long kiss that turned into making out. His hands unbuttoned her coat, and made their way under her shirt causing her to groan and smile into his kiss.

He let out a small chuckle as he shifted her off of his lap and they laid on the couch together. He was on top of her as he started to kiss her neck and she ran his hands through his hair. She lowered her hands to his back and slid them under his shirt, feeling his muscular frame. She could feel that he was hard under his pants, and he started to grind against her, faster and faster as she moved her own hips in time with his.

"Fuck Rachel," Sam groaned in her ear, "This would be so much better if I could get you naked,"

Rachel let out a moan and returned his kisses, the grinding became faster, causing the couch to squeak under their weight as the two continued to hump with their clothes on.

Then the door slammed open, and voices filled the room. "OH MY GOD!" Santana's shouting caused Sam to jump up as quickly as possible, and Rachel to sit up and frantically readjust her outfit, she cleared her throat and Sam looked over at Santana sheepishly as she glared at them.

"The hetero in this room is WAY to strong right now," she snapped, Brittany was behind her but didn't seem to really care.

"Hi Santana," Sam muttered, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Trouty Mouth, would you like to go to the bathroom to take care of that?" Santana looked down at Sam's lap which he had covered with his hands, he flushed red and Rachel glared at the laitna who was snickering.

"He doesn't really like to masturbate he usually just likes to have sex," Brittany said behind Santana.

Santana turned to Brittany with wide eyes, "What?"

"We dated for like six months, you dated him too, you would know," Brittany shrugged, "They should just go and have sex in Rachel's curtain area."

Santana was shaking her head but looked back at Rachel and said, "Yeah we can totally ignore the hetero sex noises if you two want to go get busy or whatever,"

Sam shook his head and Rachel flushed, looking at Sam and smiling, "We were just reuniting," she teased.

Sam smiled back, "I love you," was all he said.

"I love you too," she insisted.

Sam had a week to stay in New York and over the first three days they spent a lot of time in bed with each other. It was the first time they would have sex. He had gotten her naked and seen the Finn tattoo on her waist, he ran his hand over it after they had sex and sighed.

"Is it weird?" she asked, "I got it as a tribute," she whispered.

"I miss him too sometimes," Sam said, "I love you so much, and I wonder how proud of you he would be, what he would say, if he'd be better for you than I am,"

"Hey," Rachel took his hand, "I love you Sam, I did love Finn and I thought we would be together forever. But that isn't going to happen. He is gone, and I miss him, I always will. But you treat me so well, I am so happy with you, I don't compare the two of you," she kissed his hand and he smiled at her.

"I got into OSU," he revealed.

Rachel grinned up at him, "I knew you would," she teased.

"I am so excited," he enthused, "I think that I could get a permanent position at Mckinley after, as a co coach, they need one because Bieste wants the help, the team is getting bigger and it'd pay more then assistant coach,"

Rachel nodded, "That sounds like a good plan," she agreed.

"I hope so, it means I could spend summers with you, if you're still in New York," he said with a grin.

"Where else would I be?" she asked.

"California, Peru, China, Vermont, wherever," Sam shrugged, "It would just be me changing my summer plans to be with you,"

Rachel laughed, "I'm glad you are so good with this," she said, "So supportive."

"You support me too," Sam said, "You don't try to change me or tell me I should do something different,"

"I think as long as you're happy," Rachel began, "that it's the only thing that matters,"

"Do you ever wonder when we'll actually get to physically be together all the time?" Sam asked curiously.

"I don't know," Rachel said, "I won't be in New York forever, and I definitely want to be with you someday,"

"Does that mean in the end you'll come back to Lima?" Sam asked, "Or would we go somewhere else?"

"I think in the end I'd return to Lima," she shrugged, "New York is my home, but so is Lima, and if I feel I've done enough Broadway, I definitely want to settle down their,"

"How many years, do you think?" Sam asked, his voice was relaxed, she could tell it was curiosity.

"I honestly don't know," she admitted, "I sometimes think it might be five, and then other days it could be ten,"

"I think we can wait and figure this out as time goes on," Sam sighed, he turned around and hugged her to his chest.

"I love you," she admitted


	2. Bring My Heart

**A/N So here is another chapter in the samchel installment. It sucks that they weren't endgame, and sort of confusing. But they are endgame in this story. So I hope you enjoy it. Disclaimer: they do practice safe sex! Review and make me feel pretty :)**

Christmas was tomorrow and Sam was excited, he looked at his Jewish girlfriend and smiled, "We can do a Christmas and Hanukkah mix," he said.

Rachel grinned up at him, "Sam you already made me Latkes, and some sort of fish dish. You even got a menorah and celebrated with me, it's your turn Sam,"

It was true Sam had tried to celebrate with Rachel to make her less homesick, even it was only for a night or two. He had even given her a gift, it was a bracelet with dreidels and menorahs on it, hanging from a silver chain. It was sort of cheesy, but she had cooed over it and hugged him so hard he lost some air. The tiny girl was stronger than she looked. But the way she had smiled made him smile. He loved seeing her smile.

Now it was one of the few days she had off, because Christmas was more mainstream then Hanukkah, and even though it pissed Sam off because it wasn't fair, Rachel had assured him that she was just glad to be able to spend a night with him, and a whole uninterrupted day.

He was glad too. Living in Lima without his girlfriend was hard. He tried to downplay it but he missed her every moment of every day. His room had turned into a collage of Rachel Berry, He had her senior picture by his bed, and a picture of their only duet together as the wallpaper on his phone. Their was even a prom picture of her and him, with Mercedes on his other side.

Mercedes was his first love though, the first person who showed him what love was, and he would always be grateful to her. She was his best friend now. She was the one he talked too when he really missed Rachel, because she would reassure him that Rachel loved him more than anything and that it wouldn't always be long distance. She needed to do her thing, and he needed to do his. This is why he would always love Mercedes a little bit, she told it how it was and if she saw it not working out in the future, she would tell him.

Mercedes was the one who had brought them together, because she had met someone who was more her style. He was heartbroken at first, but couldn't deny that he really liked Rachel. They started spending more time together and he couldn't deny that Rachel was actually really nice and kind. She was caring and sweet, and she never tried to change him at all. At first it surprised him, because she had seen how she interacted with Finn.

Finn had been her leading man, and sometimes she had tried to pressure him to do something different. She had tried to get him to go to New York with her out of fear of losing him. But at the same time he had seen how they really had cared for each other. Finn was always trying to encourage Rachel even when they weren't dating, and when he had passed away, it had destroyed everyone. He remembered how he had held Santana when Rachel sang her song for him. He remembered how he had brought Santana home, and just let her cry. He had called Brittany who comforted her. But he barely interacted with Rachel right after that had happened. Because he was in Lima and she had been busy with Broadway, it hadn't occurred to either of them to reach out. Finn had been his best friend, a person he looked up too.

But with Sam she was so different, which was probably a good thing. She was easy going, she was encouraging in a quiet way, and most of all she was honest all the time with all of her worries. It made him so happy, because for the first time he was dating someone who wasn't trying to change him. Quinn had wanted him to be the popular boyfriend, Brittany had sort of been in love with Santana the whole time, and Mercedes had been embarrassed at first to be with him.

He didn't think any lesser of his previous relationships, especially with Mercedes. He was just happy in the one he was with now.

Because now he was sitting on a couch with Rachel, and their was a Christmas tree in the corner, On a stand next to it was the Menorah he had picked up, with all of the candles lit. The lights were off, so the Christmas lights on the tree and the glow from the Menorah were lighting the room in a soft sort of light. Rachel was leaning into him smiling, soft Christmas music played in the background and she was clutching a cup of vegan hot chocolate and humming to the music. It was pretty much perfect.

Kurt and Blaine had gone home for the Holidays, the day before. Their parents were still in Lima and they were able to get a week off. Blaine was back in school so he had the week off anyway, and Kurt was working back at Vogue and had appealed to his amazing boss, who was also hot, for a few days off, which of course she said yes too.

Santana and Brittany however had opted to stay in the city with Rachel and Sam. Santana couldn't leave work, she was now a singer at a bar, she even had steady nights. Brittany wanted to stay with Santana. They were at the other end of the couch, cuddling and whispering to each other.

Sam thought about his plans for tomorrow. He had gone out shopping with Brittany for a bunch of Christmas presents and kept them hidden in Kurt and Blaine's curtained section of the loft. They had each gotten a bunch of presents for everyone, even each other. They wanted a traditional Christmas, something fun. Rachel might be Jewish but she had expressed how much she missed the Christmas festivities in glee club. So now they were going to put a bunch of presents under the tree, and have a rousing round of Holiday karaoke in the morning.

He had gotten Rachel some slippers that were reindeer, hair ties, a stuffed reindeer, a new reindeer sweater, some reindeer earrings. For some reason he really focused on reindeer. Brittany had gotten Santana a lot of lingerie and some Sweet Valley High dvd's. Along with a lot of diamond jewelry. Brittany had a lot of money from selling her web show. She was rolling in the dough. Sam had some extra money from saving up.

The most important thing he had gotten his girlfriend was a ring. A part of him hesitated, and he had asked Brittany what she thought of him getting the ring.

FLASHBACK TO THE DAY BEFORE

_Sam was looking at the jewelry store in the large mall, Brittany was standing next to him, carrying her bags._

_"I don't know if I should do this," he mumbled._

_"Are you getting her an engagement ring?" Brittany asked curiously, "We got married once,"_

_"No, it's a promise ring," Sam corrected the blonde who just smiled._

_"Like the one you got for Q that one time!" she enthused._

_"This would be a little more expensive, and mean a little more. Back then I sort of rushed I think," Sam shrugged._

_"You loved Q," Brittany smiled, "You love Rachel, I can hear you guys. It's not hot, but it's love,"_

_Sam flushed and looked over at Brittany, "Do you think I'm rushing into things?"_

_"It's not an engagement, it's a promise. You love her and I think you proved that by letting her follow her dreams and being accepting, and I think she did the same for you," Brittany reasoned, "I mean I think she's sort of selfish, but not when it comes to you. I think it's sweet, and as long as you know that it's genuine and not trying to lock her down in heart jail or whatever,"_

_Sam smiled, "I'm not trying to lock her down, I'm trying to show her that no matter what I'll care,"_

_"So do it, lets go pick something really small and cute, maybe no diamond on it," Brittany grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him into the jewelry store where they were instantly greeted by a salesmen who was very eager._

_"How may I help the lovely couple so close to the Holidays?" the salesman was overweight and bald, sweat beading on his forehead._

_Brittany let out a small laugh, "Ha no, we used to have sex and date but I dumped him for sweet lady kisses, though I kept his pussy," Brittany's smile was demure and innocent, but the salesmen blushed profusely._

_"Uh, she's helping me pick out a ring for my girlfriend, a promise ring," Sam said hurriedly, not really in the mood to let Brittany troll the poor salesman. _

_The salesman looked at them, "Oh my apologies," he said, "Well what a sweet gift idea, what do you have in mind then?"_

_Sam opened his mouth, and then closed it again realizing that he had no idea what he wanted for Rachel._

_"Something simple," Brittany spoke up from beside Sam, "Something pretty but simple, but it has to be beautiful in an unconventional way. Maybe not a diamond,"_

_The salesman nodded and lead them to the counter, where he pointed at a simple ring, "This ring is very simple, and very beautiful," he brought out a simple silver band with a small pearl in the middle, "It's on sale because of Christmas, around two hundred dollars,"_

_Sam looked at it, the pearl was very small, and the silver band looked nice. He thought it looked something like classic and old fashioned beauty he could picture describing Rachel with. He could afford it too._

_Brittany was smiling next to him, "I think it's perfect, what's the size?"_

_"It's a size 6, but it can be resized if needed with in a week," the salesman said in a friendly tone, eager to sell a ring today._

_Sam instantly brightened, it was destiny, the ring was Rachel's exact size. "We will take it as is dude," Sam said grinning, "Wrap it up,"_

_"Will that be cash or credit?" the salesman asked._

_Sam reached into his back pocket and pulled out a crumple of tens and twenties, "Cash!" he said proudly, all the money he had saved for this moment. _

_The salesman cringed at the same time Brittany sighed and said, "Credit, he can give me the cash and we can charge it to my card," her blue eyes were shining with delight as she handed over the credit card and they walked over to the cash register. _

_When they walked out Sam started counting out $200 plus tax and handed it to Brittany who smirked and put the bills in her wallet after smoothing it out, "I think she'll love it," Brittany reassured Sam._

_"I hope so," he said. _

FLASH BACK OVER

Sam looked at Rachel who was starting to fall asleep in his arms. He smiled at her and then looked over at Brittany who was stroking Santana's hair, she smiled at him and winked. Sometimes it was nice having a co-conspirator at his side. It was weird, he was friends with all of his exes, but Rachel didn't seem to mind.

He moved gently, readjusting and looking down at Rachel whispered, "Rachel, do you want to head to bed?"

Rachel mumbled something, but sat up anyway.

Santana and Brittany looked over, and Santana shouted out, "Wanky," Brittany laughed out loud, the two girls readjusted as he and Rachel got up so they were stretched out on the couch.

"Not like that, we're going to sleep," Sam insisted, Rachel was more awake now but nodded.

"Yes Santana, not everyone has to have sex all the time like you do," she snapped.

"You have sex all the time, remember that plastic barbie you used too date? You two screwed like rabbits," Santana teased.

Rachel flushed red and Sam just rolled his eyes, "Yeah but we have substance," he insisted, he hooked his arm around Rachel who sighed.

"I'm too tired, we're going to bed," she huffed.

Sam hid a chuckle as he kissed the top of Rachel's head and lead her to her curtained section.

"Just try and be quiet this time!" Santana shouted at them as they disappeared behind the curtain. Brittany joined in with a loud, "WOOP!" sometimes Sam wondered how Rachel lived with those two, but he knew they all cared about each other.

They were in Rachel's room and Rachel walked over to her dresser where she dropped her pants, and took off her shirt. Sam gulped and looked away. It was silly, they had been dating for over six months and had sex plenty of times in the past few days. But he still felt so shy around her for no reason. She turned to him, bare chested and yawned.

"Can I wear one of your shirts to bed?" she asked shyly, smiling at the floor as he averted his eyes once again.

"Uh yeah Rachel, of course," he looked up again and she was walking to his suitcase and digging through it. She pulled out his shirt that had the Captain American shield on it, and pulled it over her head, she turned to him and smiled coyly, "It looks nice on you," he mumbled.

It came right past her ass, her long legs peaking out from the hem. She walked over to the bed where she sat down gently, and patted the space next to her, "I think we might be able to be quiet," she whispered.

Sam laughed nervously and walked over, he sat next to her and looked at her, "I love you Rachel,"

"I know," Rachel whispered as she leaned up and kissed him, pulling him down to her level.

Sam shifted down, and moved so he was leaning over her, "I really love you," he whispered. She shifted under him so that she was laying on the bed, and he moved so he was on top of her.

"You know it's funny, I just put this on, for it to come back off again," she teased under her breath.

Sam didn't respond as he gently moved down her neck with his lips, caressing the collarbone with his tongue, tasting the sweet skin. Her breath hitched, her hands tightened their grip of his shirt. He smiled into his kiss, moving his lips back up to her jawline, along the shape and to her plump lips where he bit down gently and heard her groan.

He moved his hands along her hips, and in the hem of her underwear gently where he started to lower his hands gently, as her hands moved down almost hesitantly, like they always did. Her gentle hands at the tip of his pants working to unbutton nervously, he worked his lips back down her neck and used one hand to maneuver his up so he could move his mouth to more appropriate places.

He moved his mouth slowly, and his fingers faster. Rachel was now stroking him, her tiny hands moving as fast as she could, "Just take off your pants," she whispered to him. But Rachel was already tugging them down, so all he had to do was kick them off, he did the same with her underwear, and moved so that he gently entered her. It was slow at first, she clung to him. He could feel her nails digging into his back with desperation, the way her hips moved in sync with his. He gently moved in and out of her, as she clung to him even tighter.

"Faster," was all she whispered over and over again, her face buried in his shoulder. He started to move faster, and he could feel her shaking under him, the bed frame moving gently against the wall as she whimpered slightly.

He started to move even faster, gyrating as the feeling of her walls tightening around him made new sensations, the way her hair smelled like strawberries, the way her skin felt under his hands as he touched her breasts, her stomach, gripped her hips. He gripped her and she started shaking even more, a low groan exited his mouth, "Fuck Rachel," he muttered against her ear.

It was then her shaking got worse, and he could feel wetness on his shoulder, where Rachel's head was rested, he looked down in mid thrust, "Rachel, are you okay?" He looked at her, and she looked at him.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks, her deep brown eyes peering into his with emotions.

"I'm fine Sam, please don't stop," she begged, taking a deep breath, "I want to do this," she leaned up and captured his lips in her own, a kiss so filled with passion.

He returned the kiss, "Are you okay with finishing?" he whispered, caressing her face and resting his lips on her forehead.

"Yes Sam, I want too," she replied, "We can talk after,"

He moved more gently this time, gripping her small body to his, as she did to him, "I love you," he whispered as he moved more gently.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

"I'm almost there, are you?" he whispered in her ear, pushing her hair back.

"Almost," she whispered gently, "Just a little faster,"

He thrusted harder, her hips moved up to meet him in his thrust, and with a few more movements he felt himself finish. Rachel let out a small breath. Sam rolled off of Rachel and laid there on her bed, not knowing what to say. Rachel was still crying, so he held out his arms and whispered for her to lay with him.

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently, "Did I do something wrong?"

Rachel sniffled and settled in his arms, "No, you are perfect,"

"What is it?" he asked, turning to peer at her.

"I just realized how much I'm going to miss you when you're gone," she whispered, "I know I'm so dramatic, I'm sorry,"

"Don't be sorry Rachel, I'm going to miss you too," he whispered. It was true. He would, "I'm going to miss you more than anything, I miss you all the time even though I can't see you every day,"

Rachel closed her eyes, "I wish everyday could be like this," Rachel whispered, she yawned gently.

"Me too," Sam looked down at her and kissed her forehead, "Me too,"

They laid in silence for a long time, soaking in the moment, the rare moment of them being together. Soon Rachel was snoring loudly, and Sam sighed. He had to pee. He gently maneuvered Rachel so that she wasn't leaning on him anymore. As soon as he stood up, she shifted, turned, and curled into a ball. Her face scrunched up before returning to a gentle sleep.

He pulled on a pair of sweats and walked out into the main area of the loft shirtless, he was surprised to see Santana still on the couch, a book in her hand.

"So, you guys weren't really quiet," she announced quietly.

"Sorry," Sam muttered, he walked to the bathroom door and was about to open it.

"Don't bother, Britt's in there showering, I'm meeting her in five minutes for some sexy times that won't wake the whole building," Santana called out.

Sam groaned, "I have to pee Santana!"

Suddenly the door swung open and Brittany stood there completely nude. He averted his eyes as Brittany walked past him, "The hot water ran out again San, why do we bother living here?" she pouted.

"To help out our friends," Santana whispered, avoiding eye contact with Sam as Brittany crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"Well now how are we supposed to have sexy times in the tub?" Brittany asked.

"Maybe first by putting some clothes on?" Sam asked, but both girls ignored him as they continued to discuss where to have sex. Sam rolled his eyes and slipped into the bathroom, finally relieving himself. Only to have the door open again, and Santana standing there.

"I think it's just because Rachel had a long shower earlier," she called out as she went to the bathtub and turned it on. Sam jumped and tried to shake off before he could zip.

"Does anyone believe in privacy in this house?" He asked.

"Not really, two gay guys and a lesbian couple, plus Rachel Berry?" Santana laughed, "We all kind of gave up,"

Sam sighed as he zipped up and moved to the sink to wash his hands, looking over at the latina with an eye roll, "I get it," he said.

Santana smirked, "Besides it's not like you and Berry are exactly quiet, the only reason we excuse it is because you guys haven't seen each other in a long time,"

"I've heard you and Brittany," Sam countered.

"No you haven't, we're private," Santana shrugged, "Believe it or not Britts and I like to keep our sex lives to ourselves, we'd hate to make you losers jealous,"

"I wouldn't be jealous, trust me," Sam smirked, "I have hot sex all the time,"

"With a midget," Santana teased, she turned to Sam, her face softened, "But you make her happy so I guess that's all that matters,"

"She makes me happy," Sam replied, "I hope that someday we can actually be in the same space, and then I can marry her,"

Silence surrounded the two of them in the small bathroom, as they both realized what Sam had just said.

"You tend to jump the gun pretty quickly huh Trouty Mouth?" Santana said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I didn't mean right now, I just meant that's where I'd like to see us going in a few years," Sam shrugged.

"You proposed to Q, and you proposed to B," Santana reminded him.

"I know, I know," Sam sighed, "With Quinn it was a mistake, and with Brittany I honestly thought the world was going to end, I didn't want to die an unmarried man,"

"You're weird Evans, just don't do anything to stupid to Berry, or else," she snapped.

"You really care about her," Sam grinned.

"Shut up," Santana hissed, brushing past Sam, "I'm going to go have hot sex with my girl now," she walked over to Brittany who was standing in the kitchen still nude and trying to find eggs for some reason.

"Breakfast still confuses me," Brittany was saying as Santana dragged her to their room, "But I know that we're pretty happy,"

Sam sighed, he walked back into Rachel's room and got into bed, as soon as he got in the bed Rachel moved closer to him and curled up beside him. He smiled and drifted off to sleep.

Christmas Morning

Sam was nervous, he had the ring in his pocket. So far Rachel had loved all of the reindeer things, and had laughed with so much joy when she opened the reindeer sweater, it had looked exactly like her old one, "I love you, this is amazing!" she had enthused, kissing his cheek.

Santana had loved her presents too, flushing when she opened the lingerie in front of her friends, then proclaiming how hot she would look. The jewelry made her smile smugly and say, "My girl knows me so well,"

Brittany had gotten an actual kitten from Santana, to remind her of Lord and Lady Tubbington who were still in Lima, Ohio. Brittany named the kitten Rachel Berry, the look on Rachel's face was hilarious.

Rachel had shyly handed Sam her gift, when he opened it he was surprised and delighted, it was a watch, and engraved no the back was a gold star with the words "forever" under it. She also got him a whistle with a gold star on it so that every time he used it he would think of her. He already thought of her all the time but didn't say anything.

The gifts had all been opened, and Brittany was staring at Sam with wide eyes, Santana joined in. Sam assumed that Brittany had let Santana in on the plan. She looked more suspicious then anything. Her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned into Brittany.

"That was fun," Rachel laughed as she sat back on the couch, "I can see why you guys enjoy it so much, I feel so happy, the gifts were amazing, I really loved everything you got me Sam," she rested her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Actually Rachel, there's one more present," Sam said nervously, he watched as Rachel looked up at him surprised.

"There is?" she asked, he moved his hand to his pocket and she shifted her gaze down to his hand.

He pulled out the case and Rachel's eyes widened in panic, as he held it out to her, "Rachel, I love you and I want to spend my future with you, but I also want you to do what you want, follow your dreams like you have been," Sam began.

"Sam…" Rachel looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"I'm so proud of everything you've done, and how you went back out there and achieved your dreams, unafraid," Sam continued, he began to open the box.

"Sam I don't think," Rachel was interrupted by Sam's laugh.

"I'm not proposing," he said, he opened the box, and Rachel stared at him in confusion, "It's a promise ring Rachel, a promise from me to you, to love you for now and for as long as you want me too, and to always be there when you need me,"

Santana let out a sigh of relief, and Rachel was still staring at him in disbelief, her eyes started to fill up with tears, and she launched herself at him.

They kissed briefly before she tearfully took the ring out and slipped it onto her ring finger, "It fits," she breathed.

"I know," he smiled. They hugged again. The rest of the day was spent with the four of them laughing, baking (vegan) Christmas cookies, and enjoying the day, before Sam would have to leave the next one.

As the night came around, Rachel and Sam stayed up all night just talking.

The next day when Sam was starting to leave he looked back at Rachel who had gone through the gate with him and grinned, holding back tears, because he didn't know if men could cry. This would be hard, leaving her again, it was the hardest part of all this.

But he turned and walked onto the plane when his ticket was called, back to Ohio and away from Rachel for another few months. Just a few months.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana and Rachel were both waiting for the subway, their arms linked, "Does it bother you that Sam hasn't come to see your show at all?" Santana asked.

Rachel looked over at Santana in surprise, "I hadn't thought about it," Rachel shrugged, "He offered but I told him not to waste his money, and to save it for a longer visit,"

Santana grunted, "He should've come anyway,"

"He can't afford it, he just got into college for the Spring semester, and I can't really afford it either," Rachel explained, "I'm not making that much money, just enough to help you guys pay rent and put some away,"

"But he's your boyfriend, he should be there!" Santana huffed, "He didn't even go over the Holidays,"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Yes he did actually," she said, "Besides it's not as big a deal, it's not my first broadway show,"

"He did?" Santana asked in surprise.

He had, he had brought flowers and than they had made out in her dressing room. But that was a month ago. Now it was nearing the end of January, and it was harder than ever. He called her every night, and she skyped him every other night. They were still constantly texting but now it was like something big was missing. It had been amazing, having him there all the time. It was hard to get used to not coming home to him.

"Yeah," Rachel said in a small voice, "He had come to one show,"

"Well fine," Santana calmed down, "I guess he's not a bad guy for you,"

"It's interesting that you are so invested in my relationship," Rachel teased, Santana scoffed, "Oh I know you love me,"

"Whatever Berry," Santana mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The current show she was in was going well, it was set to tour soon, and she had the choice of going with them or remaining where she was. Her understudy was really encouraging her to stay where she was, but Rachel tried explaining she would still be an understudy, if she would be anything at all. But Rachel had received a phone call from the director of Funny Girl, which was odd. She hadn't left that show under good influence, but the director said he had a role in mind for her that would be amazing. She had no idea what it was, but she was willing to meet him and discuss it.

Which was why she currently sat in the diner she used to work in, while the hopeful singers and entertainers sang their way through orders and danced around. She ordered a small salad and a water, the only vegan thing on the menu, and waited.

When he walked through the door, it was like he zoned in on her immediately. He ran at her in excitement, sat down, and greeted her with a friendly voice.

Rachel peered at him, sipping her water, but she nodded politely, hesitant to continue this conversation.

"So I have an offer for you, I think you might be interested in," he began, he ordered a coffee, and that was it.

Rachel looked at him, "Really?"

"I'm currently reviving another broadway classic, and though your role would be smaller in this one," he began, catching Rachel's facial expression he chuckled "There are multiple stars to this show Rachel,"

Rachel nodded quietly, "I thought after the fiasco of last time you wouldn't be interested in me again, not to mention my name doesn't carry the best reputation,"

"You're a comeback story, you failed at television but had a really successful small broadway show, and I want you. I'm not Sydney, I have a solo project without him but I want you before someone else snatches you up," he said.

Rachel stared at him, "What's the role?"

He grinned at her, "It's Maureen," was all he said.

She stared at him for a second, her head tilted to the side, "You mean Maureen from Rent?"

He smiled at her, "You have this quality I think might work, and I don't even want you to audition, as long as you can get to all rehearsals on time and promise not to leave like you did last time, we want you to do this,"

Rachel blinked at the backhanded comment, "Of course not," she was containing a loud squeal, her excitement through the roof. While it wasn't her dream role, she had already played her dream role. This was a great part of a great musical that had an important message.

"This means as a part of the show, you can help with casting," he said with a smile, "We need to see you with people who have good chemistry with you,"

Rachel nodded, "This all sounds so exciting, especially since the show I'm in is so close to ending," Rachel was making a mental list of who to call first, Sam obviously.

The conversation continued with the details of the show, and the two of them catching up. By the time they were finished, Rachel's phone was buzzing in her pocket. She bid farewell to the director and calmly left the diner.


End file.
